


The Princess Returns

by DesertVixen



Series: The Lost Princess [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27200575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertVixen/pseuds/DesertVixen
Summary: The princess indulges in a little early morning romance...
Relationships: Crown Princess Who Was A Starving Writer In Her Former Life/Faraway King Who's A Fan Of Her Books
Series: The Lost Princess [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995919
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Fic In A Box





	The Princess Returns

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vendettadays](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vendettadays/gifts).



Caroline Marchmont frowned at the King of Demetria’s valet. She had to, since he was the only person in the room. “Where is the king?”

The valet shrugged. “He went down to have breakfast in the family quarters. He was invited to join them.”

Caroline rubbed her temples. It was true that the morning was clear, but she had wanted to go over the trade agreements and the scripts for the press conference that would accompany signing them, as well as looking at their strategy to issue a formal invitation for a state visit to Demetria. They were scheduled to fly home that evening. So far, the visit was a smashing success, but Caroline wanted to ensure that it ended on a high note.

“Did he say where?”

The valet shrugged again. “I’m sure one of the Karalovskan servants can point you in the right direction.” As if to underscore the fact that he was done talking to her, he turned and went back to packing.

Caroline indulged in an eye roll, since no one was around to witness her frustration. She and the valet weren’t precisely enemies, but they weren’t buddies either.

In the hallway, she consulted the discreet map of the palace she had on her smartphone. It should not prove too hard to find.

*** 

“Is this one really your favorite?” Cecily asked as she picked up Dominic’s somewhat battered copy of _The Prince and The Warrior_. It was one of her earlier novels, sort of a gender-bent Beauty and the Beast that featured a handsome prince and a noblewoman turned military officer. “It’s kind of silly.”

He shrugged. “It was the first one I ever read.”

“And luckily, you came back for more,” she teased, pulling a midnight blue Sharpie out of her back pocket.

As much as she had enjoyed the glamor and romance of last night, Cecily had to admit that this was quite nice. Somehow it had worked out that they were the only two to come down to breakfast, casual in jeans in sweaters. She suspected that Sophie had a hand in “somehow”. They had demolished an unreal amount of heavenly French toast and sausages made right in the castle, while they talked about her books.

She signed the front page of the book with a flourish. “We’ll be releasing a new set of books,” she told him with a grin. “My publisher is enjoying the novelty of having a real princess who writes fairy tales.”

He picked up the book, opened it to see the message she’d written – _To my loyal royal fan, His Majesty Dominic V_. “I’ll treat this one like the collector’s item it is.”

“It is already a collector’s item,” she assured him. “Trust me, you might be one of the few people who actually enjoyed that one, but I was committed to the fairy tale theme in that contract.”

“ _The Lost Princess_ is much better,” he said. “That one had me up all night reading it. Is it true they’re planning to make a movie out of it?”

“They’ve optioned it,” Cecily corrected him. “So they’re thinking about at least making a movie that is loosely based on my title.”

“Maybe I’ll wait to have you sign the whole set until they release the new covers,” he told her. “You are going to visit soon, I hope?”

“It’s on the calendar,” she replied lightly. “Or it will be once our people get with your people, as they say in America.”

“No, I was hoping you would visit soon, not the Crown Princess,” he said after a moment. “Or maybe I’ll come back for a more personal business.”

Cecily blushed. Perhaps this wasn’t the romantic moment of most fairy tales – no ballroom, no glass slippers, no poisoned apples or enraged fairies – but that didn’t mean it wasn’t her romantic moment. “I would like that, very much.”

He took her hand and lifted it to his lips. Then he was pulling her to her feet and pulling her against him for a kiss that was very definitely romantic. Plus, she was wearing her most comfortable sneakers.

When they broke apart, she kept her arms looped over his shoulders. “You would make an excellent character in one of my books,” she told him, before she kissed him back.

“As long as I’m not the wicked uncle,” he teased her. “Although I do have several secret passages that I think you will find very interesting.” He was thinking of one in particular that his rakish great-grandfather had installed to help keep his numerous affairs secret.

“Do tell,” Cecily said with a smile that made him long to forget the schedule and stay here with her forever.

The sound of a throat being cleared in the doorway made him turn. Caroline was standing there, with an annoyed look on her face.

“Sire,” Caroline said in her coolest tones, “I have been looking for you.”

“Surely you met the Crown Princess last night,” he said, his own voice turning a little arctic. “This is Caroline Marchmont. I rely on her to run my schedule.”

“Yes, we were introduced last night,” Cecily said, keeping her voice light. “I do hope you don’t mind me stealing him away for a chat, but I was so excited to find out an actual king enjoys my books.” 

“Of course, Your Highness.” Caroline shifted slightly, aware that Dominic was not giving her the most pleasant look. “About today’s schedule…”

Cecily rose, set down her napkin. “I should get ready for the press conference myself.” She dropped a hand on Dominic’s shoulder, thrilled silently when he turned his head and dropped a kiss on it. “I will see you then. Please don’t hesitate to ask our staff if you need any assistance.”

She hurried from the room, not surprised to see Sophie coming down the hall, out of breath.

“Sorry, I was trying to head off Caroline Marchmont,” Sophie gasped. “I think she must have studied at Drusilla’s knee.”

“It’s all right,” Cecily said. “We did need to start getting prepared for the formal events today.”

“So, while we walk, dish the dirt about the informal events,” Sophie said with a laugh, seeing the flush on her friend’s cheek. “I take it we will be visiting Demetria?”

“Yes,” Cecily told her. “I expect relations are going to get _much_ warmer in the future.”

She could not wait. 

*** 

Once upon a time, Cinderella danced with the prince at the ball. She did not lose her slipper, and she had no pumpkin coach. But they fell in love and were married.

They lived happily, until the old king died, and the new king forced Cinderella and her prince to go to America. There, they lived and loved and raised their family, until dark events happened in their homeland, and they returned to serve their people.

Their daughter lived among the people, and spun marvelous fairy tales about kings and queens, princes and princesses, wicked uncles and dastardly prime ministers. 

But little did she know she would live her own fairy tale. She would return to her never-forgotten homeland and take up the mantle of its fiercest defender. She would meet a handsome king at a ball and dance the night away.

They would fall in love and face adventures. She would help him solve the mystery of a vanished fabulous emerald necklace that was supposed to be worn by all of the queens of his land. 

Instead of a dragon, they would face down a criminal mastermind.

They would live happily ever after, and the adventures would never end.

\-- from the dust jacket of _The Princess Returns_ , the thrilling new novel by Cecily St.Clair

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed all three of the stories!


End file.
